


Home Sweet Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is not what you'd expect it to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Grissom pushed through the double glass doors and took a deep breath. He'd been forced to take a vacation. He hadn't wanted to take a vacation, even though he was about to lose his accumulated days, but he'd relented in face of the higher-ups

He'd stayed home and worked on a few his pet projects but while he'd been home, at his house, it wasn't *home*. There was too much missing.

This lab. These people. They were *his* and he was glad to be back. Glad to be taking his place in giving a voice to the innocent This was his home. This was his family.


End file.
